User talk:Sanjaybro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sanjay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:03, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey. You have to ask admins before adding any characters. Some types of characters are already taken, and some pirate crews already have too many characters. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo, I don't really care about that new Sanjay guy, but what's all that message about not deleting it about? I mean you said it yourself, it does not go against any rule as far as I'm concerned, so you don't have to write a comment like that at the end of the article for people not to erase it on the first place, it just ruins it. Anyway, some admins preffer to be talked about new character additions befofe they are made, but meh I don't really care, the character seems good enough, so dunno, just erase all that "DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE" thing and we're good to go. Zimvader42 (talk) 07:08, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 Not going to bother making this all super fancy and all, but this is the writer of the Sanjay's page though that'll be obvious on the edit history. In reply to you Zimvader, I put that there because there was a mistake, the page was put up before I was done with it, and then it was deleted when I was done. I had read all the rules and broke none. Also I would of totally obliged to your rule if I was given the time but sadly PyroGothNerd deleted it before I even got home from college. Also would like to say to PyroGothNerd, that I read all the rules and have checked the edits, you just now made that a rule. Even Zimvader says, it was a preference. They also approved of my character, which means you as another Admin should've accepted their judgement or at least discussed it with them. I had read the entire rule page and didn't go against any of that. You are kind of pulling stuff out of your rear end and honestly it's a bit rude considering you don't even know me. I'm guessing you didn't even read anything of his character. Besides, saying that some crews already have too many characters is alright, but not true. There definately are enough main characters, but not side. Honestly there's not enough characters to sustain a crew, adding a simple crew member is hardly a hinderence to the story or show. I had worked on that character for about a year now and really don't appreciate that treatment and complete blame on me. Honestly, the only "asking" one should do is create the page. So instead of deleting the page saying you need to "ask" first, you should instead read through the article and only delete it if it breaks your rules. (And that means creating the page without asking is not a rule, because then that's just contradicting.) (Otherwise, you know, just don't even make it an option at all to add more characters.) This would only be fair. At the very least in this case Scenerio you should of given me a warning first and I would then of asked, as you wanted. What if I had not saved any of that? You would of literally ruined all of my work and destroyed it because you neglected to have made your preference into an actual rule until just then. Not very fair is it? I'd appreciate if my page were undeleted, if that is even possible. If not then well, I'll work on making it again after getting a confirmation. Keep in mind again, that Zimvader thinks my character is okay. Thank you for your time. Would like to quickly mention that I've been around this wiki for over a year, the account is new because I had no reason to make one. I saw that adding characters was allowed and I followed all the rules and posted mine, making an account even to make it better. (Sanjaybro (talk) 05:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC)) Sigh You have to ask an admin's permission when adding a page. We're trying to help. If we just let every single person add their character, the wiki would be horribly crowded. The Founder of the wiki already tried to delete the wiki over too many characters, so we have to be careful. If you stop and take the time to ask us before adding your page, then not only will we allow it, but we will actually help you and even offer helpful advice. Once you ask permission, then you may add the character. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) About Sanjay First off, on this wiki, you have to leave a message on ANOTHER person's wall for them to get the message. Our message walls are still old-fashioned. Second, I'm not mistreating you in any way. Yes, you may have worked hard on him, but many others claim the same thing. Also, as I've mentioned, the founder of this wiki once tried to shut down the wiki entirely because of too many characters. We don't want that ever happening again. The founder even popped up and agreed with me when I told Zimvader that I had been trying to enforce asking permission first, which means she does still watch what goes on on this wiki, and still has the power to delete it if something ticks her off. This means we still have to be careful. I made the rule because I previously thought it had already been added. It was already something I wanted to enforce, for the mentioned reasons. All I'm asking is go to one of our walls, say "Hey can I add this?" Wait for a response, and then add. Creating a page is not asking. I can undelete the page, but only if you ask personally, instead of just making the page right away. Seriously, you took the time to write several paragraphs complaining about your page being deleted, but can't take 2 seconds to go to one of our message walls and say "Yo, can I make this page?" That's riddiculous. At this point, that's all you need to say since we've seen it multiple times. I'll be waiting to restore it. All you have to do is ask. PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:30, February 24, 2015 (UTC) You just screwed up I was just in the middle of thinking "Come to think of it, he actually did ask, so I will restore it" when I saw your post. Do you have any idea what kind of crap we have to deal with on this wiki. No, because you weren't here when a group of users decided to replace ALL THE PAGES with PORN JOKES YOU WEREN'T HERE WHEN THE FOUNDER TRIED TO TAKE DOWN THE ENTIRE WIKI AND WE TRIED DESPERATELY TO COPY EVERYTHING TO ANOTHER WIKI TO SAVE ALL THE HARD WORK THAT WAS PUT INTO IT, WHILE SOME DID THEIR BEST TO CONVINCE HER TO CHANGE HER MIND YOU WEREN'T HERE HELPING PROTECT THE WIKI, WHEN THE WIKI WAS IN IT'S INFANCY, YET YOU CLAIM TO HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME AS AN ADMIN?!? We HAVE to be strict or the entire wiki will fall apart!!!! As it did multiple times!!! I have nothing against your character I WANTED TO RESTORE THAT PAGE BUT I ALSO WANT TO MAINTAIN ORDER SO THAT THIS WIKI CAN STAY IN ONE PIECE!!! SO THAT ALL OF THE HARD WORK THAT WENT INTO THIS WIKI WILL NEVER GO TO WASTE AGAIN One year, you said? One year you were here? I've been here since 2013!!! SINCE HIGHSCHOOL!!!! You know why I'm an admin?! Because I helped build this place. Because I did my best to counteract trolls before I was ever an admin! Because a large chunk of this wiki is my baby, and I never want it destroyed, vandalised, or have people taking credit for other people's creations ever again. I stayed calm when explaining why your page was removed because I thought you were reasonable, because I thought you'd FREAKING UNDERSTAND, but you don't give a crap, do you? Yes, you finally asked me directly, but you were a freaking ASS ABOUT IT! Congratulations. You're one of the few people on the internet I've ever swore at. Yes, I'll restore your page, but you're blocked for a week for your behavior. I suggest you think about the way you treated me during that time. I was trying to be reasonable, I truly was, but you refuse to even consider the other person's point of view. I had even realized I was a bit harsh on you, which is why I m restoring the page for my earlier harshness. Also, BTW, Zimvader's the one who suggested actually adding the thing to the rules to prevent confusion. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:45, February 24, 2015 (UTC)